PMS Issues
by screamLove
Summary: Everything started just because of Premenstrual Syndrome, all thanks to Mori-Senpai!


**Summary: **Everything started just because of Premenstrual Syndrome, all thanks to Mori-Senpai!

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do not own ANYTHING! Only this story. Haha.**

* * *

A certain brunette woke up feeling very irritable. The brunette then tried to remember some things the night before; she tried to think on why the hell she is feeling so pissed off at the moment. She found it quite peculiar; waking up early in the morning and after a couple of seconds, you feel so aggravated already over something that you don't even know what it is that's irritating you. After a couple of minutes of thinking, she already figured out what was wrong with her. And oh boy, this time, she needs to help herself extend her patience with the idiotic acts of the host club today.

"Ha~ru~hiii!" the twins shouted in unison, trying to catch up with the brunette.

"What is it that you two want?" she said in an irritable tone. She's already trying to concentrate hard on not to shout or to kill the twins. The twins were able to catch up with her and tried to keep up with her pace. The three of them were already heading up to the Third Music Room.

"_Relax Haruhi. You're already used to their freakish acts, so just act normal. Patience, patience, patience …"_ Haruhi thought.

"Well, you see Haruhi, …." Hikaru stated first.

"We want you to wear the new clothes that our mom made for her upcoming fashion show next week." Kaoru finished the sentence of his twin.

"No." Haruhi replied in a very hard tone which made the twins wince. Kaoru, noticing Haruhi's displeasure, immediately took Hikaru's wrist and dragged him into a corner.

"What's up?" Hikaru asked.

"Aren't you noticing something? Haruhi's been so tight the entire day. It's like she's angry or whatever." Kaoru explained.

"Well, I kind of did notice that, but I never thought about it being unusual. She's been like that when we ask her to dress-up for us, right?" Hikaru replied, trying to think about Haruhi's behavior before and now.

"I think so. Maybe I'm just imagining things right now." Kaoru replied, shrugging off the things that are coming into his head. After the conversation, they immediately went to the Third Music Room.

Ever since Haruhi stepped into the Third Music Room, she didn't notice that she was bringing a very cold atmosphere around her which made Tamaki and Hunny stop in their tracks just to hug their one and only girl in the Host Club. She found it quite strange that her two Senpai's, Tamaki and Hunny, didn't come running for her, which was actually their daily routine. Haruhi steps into the room, Hunny hugs her and twirls her around, then Tamaki pries Hunny off of her then gives her a bear hug which would leave her breathless. She found the sudden change of routine quite odd, but she never gave a thought about it since she was happy that they didn't do it. She then decided to sit in one of the tables and study while waiting for their activities to start. Haruhi took out her English book and started studying, still without knowing that she still has that murderous aura around her.

"_I wonder what's wrong with Haru-chan today. She seems angry."_ the loli-shota type thought while eating his cake.

"Takashi?" Hunny asked his ever faithful friend, Mori.

"Hmm?" Mori replied.

"Did you notice Haru-chan's aura? It seems like she wants to kill somebody. It's scaring me." Hunny replied, trying to figure out what's wrong with their one and only princess in the Host Club.

"PMS." Mori replied.

"Wait. PMS. Hmm, what does that mean again Takashi?" Hunny answered, scrunching his nose, again, trying to remember what PMS means.

"Premenstrual Syndrome."

"Eh? Oh wait, now I remember." Hunny's eyes were now beaming, suddenly remembering the events that happened the past months wherein Haruhi was carrying such murderous aura. When the members tried to ask what was wrong with her, all she could muster up was, "Oh, nothing. I'm just tired.".

"I think we need to warn the other members about this so that Haru-chan wouldn't get so tired, ne, Takashi?"

"Ahh." was all Mori replied.

"Kyou-chan." Hunny said in a low voice.

"Yes, Hunny-senpai?" Kyouya Ootori replied while using his middle finger to fix his glasses.

"Can you call the members attention? Except for Haru-chan. Don't let her know that we're having like a secret meeting, okay?" Hunny was now smiling.

"What is this about Senpai? Is there something the matter?" Kyouya asked. He was very curious this time. Hunny-senpai wouldn't ask something like this, and with the fact, that he doesn't want Haruhi to know this "secret meeting" of his.

"Just call them Kyou-chan. You'll know about this later." Hunny walked away from Kyouya and sat at the large table that was situated far from Haruhi.

Kyouya, who was dying to know about this urgent matter, called the twins and Tamaki and motioned for them to sit at the table where Hunny was seated at.

"How about my daughter? Isn't she going to join this urgent meeting?" Tamaki asked.

"Hurry up already. Hunny-senpai asked me not to let Haruhi know about this." Kyouya replied in an irritated tone.

When everyone was already settled, Hunny-senpai looked behind him and noticed that Haruhi was asleep with her arms supporting her head. _"Thank God."_ he thought. He then turned back to face the members to see that four pair of eyes were watching him with curiosity.

"I'll make this quick before Haru-chan wakes up. Well, you see, me and Takashi thinks that there's something wrong with Haru-chan." Hunny started, breaking the silence that filled up between all of them.

"I knew it." Kaoru muttered to himself, but was heard by Hunny.

"Knew what Kao-chan?" Hunny asked, curious to what he knew about.

"Something's off with Haruhi right now." Kaoru replied, making Hunny nod.

"What's wrong with my daughter!?!?!? Is she sick!!??? Is she dying??!!? CALL THE AMBULANCE, CALL THE MOST SKILLED DOCTORS IN THE ENTIRE WOOOOORRLLLDDD!! MOOOTTTHHEERRRR!!!!" Tamaki shouted, making Hunny jump up to him just to shut him up.

"Don't shout Tama-chan!" Hunny hissed. "You'll wake up Haruhi. All of us are dead when she wakes up!" Hunny added.

"What's wrong with Haruhi, Hunny-senpai? I also did notice that something is not right with her." Kyouya asked. From the moment Haruhi stepped into the room, he noticed that something was wrong with her. She looked so tired and angry. He felt concern, deep concern towards the brown-eyed brunette. Since the time when she defended him from his father, that's when he admitted to himself that he truly liked the young brunette.

"PMS." Mori replied in an undisturbed tone, although deep inside, he was also concerned for his kouhai. He knew that bringing too much stress to a person who's experiencing PMS could lead to fainting.

The room was filled with silence. Tamaki, the twins and Kyouya stared at their senpai.

"Haruhi's experiencing PMS?" the twins asked.

"Yep. That's why we came up with this theory because of the past events." Hunny replied.

"So, what's the point in telling us, Hunny-senpai?" Kyouya asked, now curious as to why Hunny just wanted to let them know that Haruhi was undergoing PMS issues.

"We just want to warn you all not to give Haru-chan too much stress. When a woman is undergoing PMS, they experience extreme fatigue and irritability. Not only that, this PMS thing could also give Haru-chan a headache, abdominal pain and body aches. I'm just concerned for Haru-chan, that's all. I don't want her to faint." Hunny's eyes were now sparkling because of the tears that threatened to stream down his cheeks. "Especially you Tama-chan, Kao-chan and Hika-chan. You have to behave for a couple of weeks around Haru-chan." he added.

"Why weeks? Is this PMS thing that _bad_?" the twins said in unison.

"You'll understand this thing when you reach your third year." Mori replied.

"No need. We'll just research it on the internet. So, what do we have to do Tono?" the twins again asked in unison, directing the question to their so-called 'King of the Host Club, Tamaki.'.

"Is my precious Haruhi gonna be okay Hunny-senpai?? Will she still live with all those sufferings she's gonna go through?? Oh my precious Haruhi, do not worry! I, Tamaki Suoh, your father, will protect you and give you all your needs!!" Tamaki, now throwing his hands up in the air, feeling concerned about his daughter, Haruhi.

"PMS. I think that syndrome is usually associated with a woman who is pregnant, am I correct, Hunny-senpai?" Kyouya asked.

"Yep! She may even experience some cravings, like a pregnant woman does." Hunny replied, now smiling, thinking that Kyouya already has a plan.

"So, what are you trying to imply then, Hunny-senpai?" Kyouya have seemed to notice the true intentions of the loli-shota. He wanted the club members to take care of Haruhi like a pregnant woman. He wanted the club members to tend to her cravings if ever she needs anything.

"Uhh, well, you see, uhh …" Hunny, now blushing furiously, couldn't find the exact words on how to tell them his true intentions. He wanted them to take good care of Haruhi, which Kyouya guessed. But he couldn't just figure out the true intentions of Kyouya on why he is still questioning him even though he already knew his purpose.

Kyouya noticed his senpai's discomfort and decided that he already got his point, leaving Hunny-senpai breathing so much like he just lost tons of oxygen from his lungs. _Well, giving her subtle hints wouldn't hurt right?_ Kyouya thought.

"Ow. My head hurts. Stupid PMS issues, making my life miserable." Haruhi mumbled while trying to clear her vision from her sleep.

"Are you okay Haru-chan?" Hunny asked.

"Ah Hunny-senpai. Yes, I'm absolutely fine. I'm just tired, that's all." Haruhi replied, still feeling sleepy.

"HARUUHHIIIIII!!! ARE YOU OKAAAYYY?!?! DOES YOUR HEAD HURT??!! HOW'S YOUR BODY!?? Oh my dear precious daughter, don't you worry, daddy Tamaki is here for you!!!" Tamaki shouted from the top of his lungs, making sure that his 'daughter' would be able to hear him.

"Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi, now fuming from anger, "will you please try not to shout?" Haruhi was trying not to shout at Tamaki. _Damn, stupid Tamaki, making my head pound even more. Mother in heaven, please help me._ Haruhi was praying that her headache wouldn't get much worse. Up until now, Haruhi never noticed the murderous aura that surrounded her. The club members could see red aura surrounding her. She was becoming like the queen of the devil. _Stupid Tamaki, when will he ever learn?_ Kyouya thought. He was very displeased about Tamaki's action. It was very clear on Haruhi's expression that she was trying not to shout at their 'King'. Kyouya looked at Haruhi's face and noticed that she looked so tired that if she could sleep in a comfortable bed right now, she would be sleeping for the entire week. Kyouya walked towards Haruhi, who was now already trying to steady herself so that she could be ready for the customers.

"Haruhi," Kyouya called out to her.

"Kyouya-senpai, I'm very sorry for dozing off. I just feel so sleepy. Host Club activities will start in ten minutes right? I'll fix myself so that I wouldn't look like a total crap in front of my designators." Haruhi explained.

"I'm gonna cancel all your designators for the entire week today. You won't have any designators starting tomorrow. Today will be the last for the entire week. I just need your attendance here every afternoon."

"What?? Really?! What for!? Kyouya-senpai, I know there's something going on in your head right now but don't make me lose my designators for the entire week! I need them so that I can pay my debt!" Haruhi exclaimed, shocked that Kyouya decided to do this in a whim.

Kyouya walked closer to her and leaned down a little bit so that his mouth would be closer to her ears, which would make his next words sound like a whisper so that only Haruhi could hear him. Haruhi stiffened a little with his actions. _What is Kyouya-senpai doing?_ Haruhi thought.

"Haruhi, if there is anything you need, anything at all, just call my attention. I'll attend to your needs. Trust me. I won't add anything to your debt." Kyouya whispered, still leaning on to Haruhi, then after a couple of breaths, he straightened his back to look at Haruhi. Haruhi look flushed. _She's blushing._ Kyouya thought. It was kind of rare to see Haruhi blushing in front of the Shadow King, but he was happy, happy to know that he had this kind of effect to Haruhi. _Kyouya, don't get your hopes up yet. You haven't done anything yet._ Kyouya reminded himself.

"Thank you Kyouya-senpai. I appreciate that a lot." Haruhi was now smiling towards her senpai's kindness. _I wonder what hit him in the head to make him like this, but, I like it._ Haruhi thought to herself, trying to figure out what happened to the Evil Shadow King.

Kyouya looked at Haruhi's smile. He can feel his stomach doing flips. He's happy that she's happy. He's happy that he could help Haruhi. Kyouya returned her smile with a genuine one. The kind of smile that would've portrayed all of his feelings towards her.

Haruhi was amazed by how Kyouya looked so handsome with that smile. Haruhi was starting at Kyouya longer than she had expected. She wasn't even conscious that she was staring at Kyouya's face.

"Is there something wrong Haruhi? You're looking at me like I'm some stranger." Kyouya was confused. He knew the reason why she was staring at him. She was looking directly at him in the eye. Kyouya was confused AND scared. _Had she caught up with the silent words that I gave her just with my smile?_ Kyouya was starting to feel nervous.

"I wish he'd just smile like that always." Haruhi said, but her voice was low.

Kyouya was now really confused. _What's going on with her?!_ Kyouya screamed inside his brain, trying to suppress his irritation towards Haruhi. But he was also shocked at Haruhi's words. _Was she referring to me?_ Kyouya thought. "Are you alright Haruhi?" Kyouya asked again, making sure that she wasn't sleeping with her eyes open.

"Eh? I'm sorry Kyouya-senpai. My mind drifted somewhere." Haruhi replied hurriedly. Her cheeks were now tinted pink and Kyouya enjoyed the scene that was in front of him.

"And whose smile were you referring to Haruhi? If I were you, you wouldn't speak out your thoughts in front of someone." Kyouya was now smirking because he could see Haruhi blush all the way up to her ears. _Now this reaction is amusing. When did she learn to react like this?_ Kyouya thought.

"I spoke my thoughts aloud? Did I say it out loud??" Haruhi was embarrassed. She never realized that she actually spoke out her thoughts. She was thinking about how Kyouya should just keep smiling like that.

"Yes you did Haruhi. Now, go to your place already. Activities are gonna start in three minutes."

"Hai, senpai." _Thank God he just disclosed the subject._ Haruhi thought. She couldn't bear any more embarrassment.

"And Haruhi, I'm gonna talk to you later after the activities for today. Don't even think that we're done 'discussing'." Kyouya said, making it clear to her that he's going to ask for answers.

"Uhh, yes senpai." _Damn rich bastard, reading other people's minds._ Haruhi thought.

Haruhi was starting to get agitated, especially to her senpai, Tamaki, who was always running up to her, asking if she needs anything at all.

"My precious Haruhi, is there anything you need? Papa will give everything to you!!" Tamaki asked her again.

"Tamaki-senpai, like I said, I don't need anything right now. Please. I have customers to attend to. I assure you I'll call you if ever I need anything." Haruhi replied with a tone of irritation. She was starting to get very angry at her senpai. One more word from him, and she swears he's going to face her wrath. She couldn't keep up with her natural façade anymore. Her patience is starting to get thin. She knows that she's undergoing PMS. If Tamaki could leave her alone for about ten minutes or so, she could regain some patience. When she sat on the comfy couch with her designators, her eyes accidentally looked at Hunny-senpai's cake. It was a strawberry cake topped with lots and lots of strawberries at the top. She likes strawberries; actually, strawberry is her favorite fruit. Without thinking much, she excused herself again from her designators and went straight to Hunny.

"Hunny-senpai?" Haruhi called out to her senior.

"Ah! Haru-cha~n! What is it that you want?" Hunny's eyes were glowing. She could see that he was enjoying eating his cake. His strawberry cake. When she looked at the cake again, she suddenly felt hungry and wanted to eat strawberries. She knew that this feeling would come. She would crave for something and if she can't have it, she would throw tantrums. _If Hunny-senpai says no Haruhi, relax, relax, relax. No throwing of tantrums or whatsoever._ Haruhi reminded herself and then proceeded.

"Hunny-senpai, ano, uhh.." She hesitated. She was scared that maybe she couldn't suppress her anger.

"What's wrong Haru-chan? Are you feeling unwell? Do you want some cake?" Hunny's expression was now concerned.

"Well, can I have some of your cake? You see..I, uhh, like strawberries, and then, uhh..I'm getting a little bit hungry." Haruhi's heart was beating irregularly. She could feel her pulse in her wrists. She was getting nervous.

"Kyou-cha~n!" Hunny shouted.

"What is it Hunny-senpai?" Kyouya immediately went straight to Hunny.

"Haru-chan wants some strawberry cake. Would you please give her an entire box?"

"Follow me Haruhi." Kyouya commanded.

"Is it really okay Hunny-senpai?" Haruhi asked. She thought Hunny would never share unless he personally offers you one.

"Yep! If it's for Haru-chan then it's okay! Ne, Takashi?"

"Ahh." Mori replied.

"Thank you Hunny-senpai!" Haruhi smiled at her senpai and followed Kyouya.

"Is there anything else you need Haruhi?" Kyouya asked.

"Nope. Hmm, well, uhh, I really don't know yet." Haruhi hesitated. She was happy that her senpai, Hunny, allowed her to have some of his cakes but she wasn't quite satisfied yet. She doesn't even know what's lacking.

"Well, just call me if ever you nee –"

"I know! I just want some fresh strawberries." Haruhi was grinning, pleased that she was able to figure out what she really wanted the whole time.

"Fresh strawberries it is." Kyouya replied with a smile on his face, obviously enjoying giving in to Haruhi's demands.

"Why are being so nice to me right now senpai?" Haruhi asked. Curious why her senpai, the Shadow King, suddenly became nice.

Kyouya couldn't find the right words to explain to her why. _Should I confess now?_ He thought, trying to think of a smart reply._ Maybe not now._ He decided.

"Haruhi, you're ranked second in the Host Club. In that state of yours right now, it wouldn't do much good to the profits of the club." Kyouya replied.

"What state am I in senpai?" Haruhi asked again, confused about the 'state of hers' part.

_Damn. Why did I even say that? Dammit. It's now or never Kyouya._ He thought.

"You're having your PMS right now, right?" Kyouya asked.

_How did he know?!_ Haruhi thought. "Uhh..well, uhh," she hesitated.

"As I can see hesitation in answering my question, then I would take that as a yes. Hunny-senpai was the one who told us that you were having PMS issues, although Hunny-senpai was the one who 'announced' your state. Mori-senpai was the one who figured everything out." Kyouya told the truth.

"So, you're concerned about me senpai?"

"Haruhi, your strawberries have already arrived. Just call for me if you still need some strawberries." Kyouya replied and hurriedly walked out of the kitchen room.

_He just dodged my question! Since when did that ever happen!?_ Haruhi found this new Kyouya quite strange.

_That was close Kyouya! Really close! Get a hold of yourself next time!_ Kyouya shouted inside his brain. In the outer view, if someone were to look at Kyouya, they could see that he was just typing in his laptop. But what they don't know is that Kyouya is slapping himself in his brain. He never realized that just with the presence of Haruhi, his brain would go haywire. He would lose all of his rationality. _I think I'm losing my brain cells because I don't get enough sleep. That's it. I just need to sleep early tonight since I won't be doing anything._ He reminded himself.

"Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi called out.

Kyouya was snapped out of his reverie when he heard Haruhi calling out for him.

"Yes Haruhi?"

"What about my customers?" She asked.

"I told them earlier that you've been feeling unwell and that you can't host them for the entire week because you need your rest." He replied.

"Oh, I see. Senpai, I want more strawberries." Her voice sounded demanding this time. Kyouya was stunned for a moment and gave her a smile.

"Of course."

"And I mean, lots and lots senpai." Haruhi grinned, turned herself around and walked back to the kitchen room.

Kyouya's eyes were now like saucers. He just couldn't believe what he had heard from Haruhi. Was she always like this when she's having her PMS issues? She's acting childish. She was acting like a spoiled child. This was something he hadn't expected from her; Fujioka Haruhi, the only girl in the Host Club, the only girl he knew that wouldn't demand anything but would complain if she were to be favored about something she hates. She was a different type of girl, way too different from the girls he knew. They were air-headed heiresses, too conscious for their beauty. But Haruhi was way too different from them; she was a commoner who had no taste in fashion but she certainly could beat all those air-headed heiresses he knew with just her brain. She was very intelligent. Kyouya started calling Tachibana and ordered him to buy two boxes of fresh strawberries. One box is going to be sent at school and the other would be sent at Haruhi's apartment, in case if she needs any more.

When the strawberries arrived, Haruhi jumped with joy. She then ate the strawberries with a smile plastered on her face. She was enjoying truly enjoying this. Haruhi hadn't noticed that all of the host club members were watching her. When she did, she didn't even bother to look at them because she was enjoying her strawberries.

"I wonder why Haruhi…" Hikaru started.

"Is still slim even though she eats a lot." Kaoru finished the sentence of his twin.

"Maybe she jogs everyday? Ne, Takashi?" Hunny concluded.

"Ahh." Mori replied.

"My darling daughter! Are you enjoying your strawberries? Do the strawberries suit your taste?" Tamaki was smiling while making his way towards Haruhi. He was also enjoying the site of Haruhi being happy.

"Mmhm! It's really tasty and fresh! Wanna have some senpai??" Haruhi was smiling while offering her strawberries to Tamaki. Tamaki's cheek was starting to become pink.

"Are you sure my precious daughter?? You won't get mad if I take a bite of your strawberries??" Tamaki hesitated, scared that Haruhi would get mad at him.

"Nope! It's okay senpai!" Haruhi was still smiling. "I wouldn't offer this to you if I were to get mad." She added.

"Ahh!! My daughter is sooo sweet!" Tamaki exclaimed, feeling happy that his 'daughter' wouldn't get mad if he accepted her offer. He took one strawberry and ate it. He then realized that the strawberry really was delicious. He understood why Haruhi enjoyed eating the strawberry.

"How come all of you are here anyway?" Haruhi asked, while taking a bite of her strawberry.

"Activities are done Haruhi. It seems that you have lost track of time." Kyouya replied.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I think it was because of these strawberries." Haruhi replied. She was embarrassed.

"Ha~ru~hii!!" the twins called out in unison.

"What?"

"Do you want us to feed you?" they asked in unison again with an evil glint in their eye.

"YOU DEVIL INCARNATES!! STAY AWAY FROM MY PRECIOUS HARUHI!! DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT TAINTING HER!! MOOOTHHEEERRRR!!" Tamaki shouted very loudly that his voice bounced on every wall in the kitchen room.

"What about you Tono?" Kaoru asked.

"Are you allowed to feed Haruhi?" Hikaru asked also.

"Of course I am allowed! I am her father! So I will be the one feeding her instead of you doppelgangers!!" He shouted, trying to defend himself.

"Ahh, now we see." The twins answered in unison.

"Good that you understand. Now, leave my precious Haruhi alone!" Tamaki commanded.

"Haruhi, better stay away from Tono." Hikaru told Haruhi.

"Why?" Haruhi asked, curious.

"He's gonna put some weird potion in your strawberries. Better make a run for it." Kaoru explained.

"WHAT?!?!! THAT'S PREPOSTEROUS!! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO MY DAUGHTER! NEVER!!" Tamaki shouted again. This time, Haruhi's anger rose up. At first, she was okay with the argument over who's gonna feed her, but now, this was starting to irritate her. All she wanted was some peace and quiet while eating some delicious strawberries that Kyouya gave her. _Haruhi, just relax. Take some deep breaths._ She reminded herself and started to take deep breathes. Hunny noticed Haruhi's irritation.

"Tama-chan, Hika-chan and Kao-chan. Stop already. Haru-chan's getting angry." Hunny whispered so that Haruhi wouldn't be able to hear him. But he was never heard. Their voices were too loud.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!!!" Haruhi shouted from the top of her lungs. She was breathing hard like she just ran from a marathon. Her fists were clenched. Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru immediately stopped their babbling when they heard Haruhi scream at them. _Just walk out of the room Haruhi, don't beat them. Just walk out._ Haruhi tried to force her body to move and thankfully, he body responded. She stomped out of the kitchen room.

"You moron!! Look at what you did! Haruhi's mad at us because of you!!" Hikaru shouted towards Tamaki.

"What!? Don't blame me!! You were the ones who started this!!" Tamaki shouted back at Hikaru.

This time, Tamaki and Hikaru were the only ones arguing. Kaoru stepped out of the battlefield because he felt guilty for not noticing Haruhi's change of mood. He knew that the three of them were at fault.

"Tamaki and Hikaru." Mori called, making the two of them stare at their senpai.

"Yes senpai?" They replied together.

"Keep quiet. You've brought too much stress to Haruhi right now." Mori replied. "Apologize." He added.

"Yes." Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru replied together.

"Ne, where's Kyou-chan?" Hunny called out, looking for their Shadow King.

Haruhi stomped out of the kitchen room. She was now angry, really angry. She hates sounds that aren't pleasant to her ears. When she left the kitchen room, she sat down at the table where Kyouya used to sit. "Idiotic people trying to ruin the peaceful atmosphere. When will they ever learn!?" Haruhi muttered. She's starting to have her headache. _Now look at what happened! First, I was enjoying the strawberries and now, I end up storming out of the kitchen room. _Haruhi thought. She's trying to massage her temples to ease the headache but it wasn't of any help. Her headache was getting worse. _I feel like vomiting._ She thought.

"Haruhi?" someone called out.

"Eh? Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi immediately stopped massaging her temples.

"Are you okay? You look sick." Kyouya inquired. He made a mental note that when he's done with Haruhi, he's going to kill those three.

"No. I'm totally fine. I'm just tired. I don't want to stay in that room. Too much noise." She explained. She could see that her senpai was worried about her.

"Are you sure? You look pale. You look like you've seen a ghost." Kyouya inquired again. He was concerned about Haruhi's appearance. He could see that her eyes were tired and that she looked very sick. She looked like she was dying.

"Yes senpai. I'm sure." Haruhi tried to reassure her senpai. _Why is he acting so nice?_ She thought.

"Let me take you home then. From the looks of it, you don't seem to be well at all Haruhi." He offered.

"Eh? Seriously senpai?" Now she was surprised. _This is truly rare Haruhi. Remember this day._ She reminded herself.

"Seriously. Now, get your bag and let's go." Kyouya replied.

"Yes senpai." When she was about to stand up, she could feel her knees weakening and her vision started to blur.

She called out, "Senpai…"

"Yes Haru –" He could see her falling towards the floor. He sprinted towards her and was lucky enough that he was able to reach her before she could hit her head on the floor.

"Haruhi! Haruhi!!" Kyouya held an unconscious Haruhi in his arms. He gently took Haruhi in bridal style and carried her out of the Third Music Room. When he was out of the music room, he started to fasten his pace so that he could reach faster to his limo. When he reached his limo, he told his chauffeur to bring them to their hospital. Haruhi was now sitting on Kyouya's lap, her head on his shoulders. "Everything will be fine Haruhi. Just hang on." He spoke even though he knew that he couldn't be heard.

"Ne, Haru-chan and Kyou-chan isn't here either." Hunny spoke.

"Where did they go?" Kaoru asked.

"Tama-chan, can you call Kyou-chan?" Hunny requested.

"Of course! A brilliant idea Hunny-senpai!" Tamaki exclaimed. Tamaki dialed his best friend's cell number. After four rings,

"Kyouya! Where in Tokyo's name are you!? We've been looking all over for you!! Where's my precious daughter Kyouya?? She's not here either!!!" Tamaki shouted over the phone.

"She's here in the hospital." Kyouya replied.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!!?? IS SHE OKAY?!?!" Tamaki was now very concerned over his daughter.

"Blame it to your idiotic acts Tamaki. Haruhi wouldn't go ballistic if you and the twins weren't shouting so loudly in front of her. Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai already reminded the three of you to behave properly." Kyouya explained. Tamaki cowered in fear. He could sense the venom of his best friend's words.

"Is she doing fine Kyouya?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes. She's resting right now. The doctor said that she's under stress that's why she fainted." Kyouya replied.

"Can we visit her?" Tamaki asked again, wanting to see how his precious daughter is doing.

"No."

"Why not!?" Tamaki exclaimed again.

"She's resting. If you wake her up, her body will surely weaken. She'll definitely get sick." Kyouya explained.

"Oh. I see. Can we visit her tomorrow then?"

"Only when she wakes up."

"Mother, please take good care of our daughter okay?"

"Yes…Father." _I'll take care of her forever._ He thought then flipped his phone shut. He looked at the sleeping figure that was on the bed. _She looks so defenseless and peaceful. _He thought again. He walked slowly towards her and sat on the edge of the bed. He brushed his fingers on her cheeks and pushed some of her hair on the back of her ears. Then, he stood up and walked towards the couch that was placed on the farther left side from Haruhi's bed. He took off his shoes and lay down on the couch. He took one last glance towards Haruhi before he decided to get some sleep.

Haruhi woke up feeling dizzy. She can feel her body weaken more every time she moved around the comfortable bed. She can smell the fragrance of alcohol and medicines. _Where am I?_ She thought. She tried to open her eyes. _Ouch, my eyes, too bright._ She complained. She still kept her eyes open thinking that her eyes would adjust, and it did. She tried to sit on the bed but only found herself falling backwards. She was too weak. She couldn't move her entire body. She felt like she lost all of her energy. She looked around the room that she was in and found out that she was in a hospital. _How did I..?_ She was confused. She couldn't remember bringing herself to the hospital. She tried to remember and, _Now I remember._ _When I tried to stand up from that chair, I felt dizzy and then blackout._ She finally remembered. What she couldn't figure out was how she was able to reach the hospital. She was thinking hard trying to remember more before she passed out when she heard someone snoring beside her. She turned to her left and saw Kyouya sleeping on the couch.

"Kyouya-senpai?" She muttered. His head turned and his eyes slowly opened. She was only able to stare at him. _Why is Kyouya-senpai here?_ She thought. She was shocked.

"Haruhi? Why are you awake? You should be sleeping." Kyouya spoke. He got off the couch and walked towards her. "The doctor said you need a lot of rest." He added. He sat beside Haruhi.

"Why are you here Kyouya-senpai?" She asked, wanting to know the answer to her question.

"You passed out at the Third Music Room. While Tamaki and Hikaru were _still _busy shouting at each other, I brought you to this hospital." Kyouya explained. "Are you okay? Do you feel anything?" He asked. He wondered why Haruhi woke up so soon.

"Nope. I'm fine senpai." Haruhi replied.

"Then sleep Haruhi. You won't be feeling any better soon if you don't."

"Yes senpai." Haruhi replied with a smile which made Kyouya blush. _Such an obedient girl._ He thought. Before he could stand up, he felt a tug on his sleeves. "Yes Haruhi?"

"Can you stay senpai?" She asked, covering her face from Kyouya with the blanket.

"Of course Haruhi." He covered her hands with his.

"I mean, uhh…" Haruhi ducked under the cover, tightening her grip on Kyouya's sleeve. Kyouya couldn't see that Haruhi's face was already red. She regretted she ever asked that stupid question to Kyouya.

Kyouya smirked. _I think I know what she wants. _

"What do you mean Haruhi?" Kyouya asked, making his voice sound like he was curious.

"I want senpai to sleep beside me." She spoke so softly that it would be impossible to hear but he heard every single word she said, thanks to the complete silence that the room gave. Kyouya was now grinning. He had a small plan in mind; _what if I refuse?_ He thought.

"Is there any merits in it Haruhi? If not, then I won't." He replied. Haruhi couldn't see the grin on Kyouya's face.

"Fine! Hmpf!" She immediately let go of Kyouya's sleeve and covered herself with the blanket.

_She's sulking. This is interesting._ Kyouya thought. He enjoyed teasing Haruhi but he remembered that he should never make Haruhi angry. Her stress would just build up, causing her body to weaken more. "I was just joking Haruhi." Kyouya replied, trying to cheer her up.

"Shut up." Haruhi was now mad and Kyouya could sense it. He looked at the digital clock beside Haruhi's bed. It was 2AM. She definitely needs to sleep.

"Haruhi, you need to sleep." Kyouya demanded.

" 'Kay."

Kyouya took off his shoes and climbed on to Haruhi's bed.

"What the hell are you doing senpai?" Haruhi asked, looking back to see what her senpai was doing.

"First, drop the honorifics already. Second, I'm sleeping beside you." He replied.

"I thought you didn't want to."

"I said it was just a joke."

"Well it didn't sound like a joke!" Haruhi exclaimed. She can feel her eyes tearing up. Kyouya saw this and was alarmed. He forgot that she could have mood swings. He took Haruhi in a hug which surprised her a lot. "I'm sorry Haruhi."

When he apologized, Haruhi could feel her tears streaming down her cheeks. She knew she was acting like a spoiled child. She just couldn't stop the feeling of wanting to be hugged by somebody. She trusted Kyouya, so it was okay with her although she already got the feeling that if she asks him, he would simply decline. But she never expected this action to come from him, the Shadow King.

"You're acting like a spoiled child Haruhi." He spoke as his hands were running up and down on her back, trying to calm her down.

"Well, I'm very sorry for acting like one." She replied coldly but she never moved away from him. She was enjoying the feeling of being hugged.

He chuckled. "It's okay. This PMS issue of yours is very interesting though." He replied.

"It's not funny Kyouya."

"I'm sorry Haruhi."

"Why are you being nice to me Kyouya?" She asked, curious about his actions.

_You are so dense Haruhi. _He thought. Then, he came up with a very interesting plan. "Do you wanna know why Haruhi?" He asked.

"I just asked Kyouya."

"Well, I can't really say. It's kind of hard to explain everything to you."

"Just try to think of anything. Just let me know why." He smirked. He got the answer that he was waiting for. He took his right hand off from Haruhi's back and put it on the right side of her head. He slowly leaned down on Haruhi's face until his lips touched her lips. He could feel Haruhi's palms clutch his shirt like she was hanging on for dear life. He never wanted to pull away but he needed to just to see Haruhi's expression of his action. But before he could even look at her face clearly, he felt Haruhi's hand behind his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. He understood what her action had meant. Haruhi had approved of him. He pulled her closer to his chest. After a couple of seconds, both of them had to pull away. Haruhi's forehead rested on Kyouya's shoulder and Kyouya's chin was on Haruhi's head.

"This is surprising." Haruhi spoke.

"It is." Kyouya replied. Haruhi's arms were snaked around Kyouya's waist. They were in that position for a couple of minutes. He looked down and saw that 'his' Haruhi was already asleep. He smiled. He slowly laid Haruhi on the bed and he also lay down beside her. He pulled the sheets up so that the sheets would cover their body. He put an arm around Haruhi's waist and pulled her closer. Haruhi also snuggled closer to Kyouya which made him smile.

"Good night my love." Kyouya spoke softly.

"Hmm.." Haruhi responded.

Kyouya closed his eyes and remembered the events that happened when 'his' Haruhi was having her first day of PMS issues. It was all because of this that Haruhi became his. He smiled and finally drifted off to sleep together with his girlfriend, Haruhi.

So, that's it! I hope you enjoyed it. This is my first fanfic. Haha!


End file.
